


It broke!

by bad_and_nasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Broken Condom, Derek Hale's Beta Form, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex in Beta Form(s), Stealthing, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_and_nasty/pseuds/bad_and_nasty
Summary: Stiles’ insistance on using condoms irritated Derek to no end. Logically,rationally, he understood why. Stiles was too young to have a baby. He wanted to go to college, have a career, and all that.Derek understood.A part of him didn’t care. He was an alpha werewolf who wanted tobreedhis boyfriend.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 771





	It broke!

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this for kinktober? Which I'm not nearly motivated enough to do.
> 
> Anyway, disclaimer: Stealthing, breaking or removing a condom without your partner's knowledge, is rape don't do this in real life.

Stiles’ insistance on using condoms irritated Derek to no end. Logically, _rationally_ , he understood why. Stiles was too young to have a baby. He wanted to go to college, have a career, and all that.

Derek understood.

A part of him didn’t care. He was an alpha werewolf who wanted to _breed_ his boyfriend. It had thrilled Derek to realize that Stiles, unlike most men, had a pussy—complete with uterus and all the necessary baby-making equipment.

Not being able to sire any cubs had been his biggest worry when getting with Stiles because he really loved him but… alpha’s had needs. He was the last Hale and he _needed_ to have cubs. The moon provided and he had the best boyfriend, one who _could_ carry his cubs.

So Stiles insisted on condoms because he wanted to wait and Derek understood.

He just wasn’t sure he _could_ —if he _wanted_ to—wait.

The thing is…

Stiles had something of a kink about Derek fucking him in beta form. Derek had a thing about fucking Stiles, so it worked out.

Right now he was plunging in and out of Stiles’ warm, wet heat. They were kissing—or as close as you can get when your mouth is full of fangs. Stiles’ knees were at his ears and Derek was growling because it all felt so _good_ but it could be better—if not for the damn condom.

He knew it made little difference to the sensation, especially when Stiles was so fucking _tight_. But his instincts knew and it wasn’t about the physical sensation. It was about his instincts to _breed_ Stiles until he was heavy and full with cubs.

“I wa–” Stiles gasped out, “I want to go on my stomach, want you fucking me from behind.”

Derek liked the idea so he quickly pulled out and flipped Stiles onto his stomach.

“God, I love that you can just move me around like I’m some kind of fucking _toy_ ,” Stiles groaned.

Derek was lining up to work his fat cock back into Stiles when he looked at his clawed hand. It would be so _easy_ to just… slip and tear a hole in the condom.

Accidents happened, right?

“C’mon, sourwolf, fuck me already,” Stiles demanded.

Derek’s hand slipped. Just a little. He smiled viciously and he thrust deep and hard. Now _this_ is what he’d been wanting. It satisfies a primal instinct and that pushes out the fact that this is _wrong_ and he _knows_ it’s wrong.

Then again… Stiles knows he’s a predator. And alpha werewolf. He’ll just have to live with the consequences.

On an out stroke Derek can see that the condom has partially rolled down his cock, his hard thrusts having split the small tear his claws made. It looks beautiful. It might actually be better than if they’d just gone bare.

He bends over Stiles since he knows that if he stays up too long, Stiles will suspect he saw the broken condom and didn’t do anything. If he’s drapped over his back… well, Derek can’t be held responsible, can he?

Stiles is fucking a werewolf and he likes Derek in his beta shift. Shit happens.

He starts whispering in Stiles’ ears—nothing he hasn’t heard before, “Fuck, Stiles. Your hole feels so fucking good. Even after all this time, it’s so fucking _tight_. I wanna pump you so full of cum that you’re dripping for _days_. So deep in you that you’ll never get the scent of me out. Fuck my cubs right into you. Fuck, you’d look so good carrying my cub. Someday soon I’m going to breed you right.”

“Fuck, _Derek_. I don’t get,” Stiles grunts when Derek gives a particularly vicious thrust, “how you can be so quiet out of bed but become the filthiest dirty talker in it. But I love it. Love you.”

That confession of love, when Derek is violating Stiles’ pussy gets his cock throbbing but he wants to knot Stiles, who won’t let him do it every time.

“Can I knot you, Stiles? Lock you to me while I pump you full?” Derek growls into his ear.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , okay. Do it,” Stiles grits out.

Derek thrusts in deep and hard, one last time before his knot grows. He’s been rubbing at Stiles’ clit and the boy cums hard, milking Derek’s knot and pushing him into an orgasm.

He’s an alpha and Stiles isn’t on any birth control. The condom is broken and know that he’s knotted Stiles, he’s almost guaranteed to catch.

Stiles can’t see but Derek’s smile is triumphant as he shifts them into a comfortable position to wait out his knot.

“Derek–” Stiles slurs out, drunk on endorphins, “it feels warmer than usual…”

Derek just strokes Stiles’ belly and makes soothing noises. He wants a few moments of peace before the explosion—both of his cum out of Stiles’ pussy and from Stiles himself when he realizes the condom broke.

Fifteen minutes later, his knot goes down and his cock slips out of Stiles with a splat, cum rushing out after it. Stiles notices because it’s a fucking mess.

“Derek! Did you cum in me?” his voice is so high it’s almost shrill.

“Shit. I think so,” Derek makes a show of pulling away, torn condom visible, “The condom broke. I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.”

Stiles looks at the torn condom in horror, “I could get pregnant, Derek! How could this happen? What’re we gonna do if I get knocked up?”

Derek makes a concerned, comforting face, “We’ll deal with it. You know I’ll support you, no matter what,” there’s literally no way Derek would let Stiles have an abortion, “You’re not alone. I love you.”

Stiles is crying in Derek’s arms and he can feel his eyes glowing crimson in satisfaction.


End file.
